yugiohfannonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:TOSHIKI OVERLORD
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a ! Gracias por editar la página Usuario:TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Bola (foro de ayuda | blog) 22:48 18 abr 2014 (UTC) ¿Qué tal te va? Parece que durante mi corta ausencia has conseguido una cuenta en la Wiki, ¿eh? ¡Perfectísimo! Ahora todos tus trabajos estarán como "firmados" (por llamarle de alguna manera) ya que será fácil saber que un trabajo es tuyo (ya que ser un usuario anónimo es un tanto arriesgado si quieres figurar como autor). En fin, ya sabes como va todo por aquí a la perfección, así que, buena suerte continuando tus proyectos. --Lexuam (discusión) 18:45 20 abr 2014 (UTC) Deberias agregar plantillas para los episodios de cada saga no crees --IXA Buster Hola Toshiki, ahora soy yo el que te tiene que preguntar una cosa: ¿Cómo se crean las páginas de "Categoría"? He visto que tú creaste algunas y tenía curiosidad. --Lexuam (discusión) 14:56 18 may 2014 (UTC) La Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki en inglés es más completa, aunque no me acaba de gustar el sistema que utiliza para funcionar. Aquí te dejo un enlace que te será útil. Tendrás que traducir, pero no creo que eso sea un problema para ti. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Card --Lexuam (discusión) 19:30 8 jun 2014 (UTC) Te agradezco tu apoyo, Toshiki, pero no te preocupes. El fútbol es un deporte, pero también un juego y, como en todos los juegos, se pueden tener mejores o peores días. Nosotros (ya que hacemos Fan-Fics sobre juegos, aunque, bueno, tú haces más) deberíamos tener eso en cuenta también, sobre todo cuando no está todo perdido (como es el caso). Si eliminan a tu equipo, es normal enfadarte o frustrarte por ello, pero si aún tiene otras dos oportunidades, es mejor preocuparte más por la victoria en esas dos que por la derrota de la primera. Además, creo recordar (aunque no lo sé a ciencia cierta) que España había perdido el primer partido hace cuatro años. En fin, eso. Ahora mismo, sólo queda ver que pasa. --Lexuam (discusión) 14:29 14 jun 2014 (UTC) Sobre Vangukusei, tienes razón en que tenía más referencias a Vanguard que a Yu-Gi-Oh!, pero, al ser un proyecto aún en desarrollo, es normal que pasen ese tipo de cosas, tanto en argumento como en el juego. Crear un juego casi de cero es algo muy arriesgado, sin duda, pero si lo consigues y te sale bien, dirá mucho de tus habilidades y de tu imaginación. Tú tranquilo, que no te preocupe modificar ligeramente o del modo que sea un proyecto que quieres mejorar. --Lexuam (discusión) 21:50 24 jun 2014 (UTC) ¿Qué tal te va la vida, Toshiki? Si tú has estado desconectado, yo aún más. He tenido por circunstancias personales unas semanas moviditas (que no desagradables) y no pude tocar el ordenador, pero bueno. He leído lo que tienes en Facebook y leí tu capítulo (dejé mi respectivo comentario, como probablemente verás o hayas visto). Yo estaba pensando en crear mi propia página web (vi un vídeo donde explicaban como hacerla gratuitamente) y subir allí contenido de todo tipo (El Nuevo Mundo de los Duelos no porque es contenido de esta Wiki, a ver). Lo que pasa es que tengo que ver cerca de cinco Animes que me encargaron unos amigos y completar algunos proyectos (tengo sobre 30 novelas de las cuales tengo el argumento principal en mi cabeza pero dee la mayoría no tengo ni un capítulo escrito) y, bueno, tengo mucho que hacer y no tengo demasiado tiempo para ello. Vaya, creo que este comentario es muy largo, así que me despido de momento. ¡Hasta la próxima! --Lexuam (discusión) 19:48 1 sep 2014 (UTC) No sé que quieres que te diga sobre la cancelación de Yu-Gi-Oh! Barian. Es tu decisión ya que es tu historia y, pese a que estuvo muy bien leer los capítulos que tuvo, he de admitir que no lo hecharé mucho en falta. Es como tú dices: Si no te gusta tu historia, deja de escribirla. Me explicaré sobre que no la echaré de menos: Como no escribías con frecuencia sus capítulos (por un lado) no es algo a lo que le llegase a coger cariño como me pasó con Venezziola, de la cual siempre espero un avance con entusiasmo. Por otro lado, no tiene ninguna expectación el saber quienes son los siete Barian si uno se ha visto el Anime, y lo único interesante sería la historia de trasfondo que le das a cada uno, además de sus Decks y de la forma en la que aparecen. Ese punto de que ya se conozcan o se puedan conocer las identidades de los Barian hace que la historia pierda un punto interesante. Espero que no te tomes a mal el hecho de que no esté maravillado por Yu-Gi-Oh! Barian ni que no me parezca mal que lo canceles. Eso sí: si alguna vez te da por retomarlo, avísame. Lo leeré con gusto. --Lexuam (discusión) 11:40 9 sep 2014 (UTC) Gracias por avisarme, Toshiki. Iré tan pronto como pueda a leer lo que tienen y a comentarles mi opinión. --83.165.142.148 08:22 28 sep 2014 (UTC) El mensaje anterior fue mío, sólo que resulta que por algún motivo tenía la sesión cerrada y la tuve que volver a abrir. Perdona si te molesta o algo. --Lexuam (discusión) 08:25 28 sep 2014 (UTC) Toshiki, leei tu comentario y en episodio 4 (que aun no termino pero que seguire haciendo ahora) Tenebrae es el villano de la historia y es el padre de Oheina, Tenebrae viaja en el tiempo para conseguirle a Oheina las mejores cartas existentes y que sea el campeon del mundo. Diego Charizard (discusión) 15:19 28 sep 2014 (UTC) Toshiko tienes razón, al revelar todo eso pense: creo que la jodi revelando todo eso. ¿Toshiko conoces el dicho "La curiosidad mato al gato" pues aqui el gato mato a la curiosidad XD Ups, antes olvide firmar, perdón. Diego Charizard (discusión) 19:18 3 oct 2014 (UTC) A, y grasias por lo de la plantilla (nunca habia bisto ese botón XD) Otro perdón por mandarte los mensajes separados. Diego Charizard (discusión) 19:21 3 oct 2014 (UTC) Escuchaste la musica del episodio 6 de Yu gi oh! P.M. (Si es que la escuchaste ¿Te gusto?) ¡¡¡¡¡Porque siempre olvido firmar!!!!! Diego Charizard (discusión) 20:39 6 oct 2014 (UTC) Toshiki, hace unos cuantos meses que nos conocemos de esta Wiki y creo que hay un problema que deberíamos resolver entre toda la Comunidad. Sin embargo, prefiero mantener el suspense y dejar que descubras por tu cuenta de qué hablo. Esta detallado en mi nuevo Blog. Pásate a verlo cuando tengas tiempo. --Lexuam (discusión) 17:31 9 oct 2014 (UTC) Toshiki, si te enojaste por lo de mi comentario, perdon. PD: ¿¡Que hiciste en la pagina Torikku, Mizu y Agira, ahora tendre que hacer muchos SPOILERS para rellenar la pagina!? PPD: Me querias Trollear o que. Nunca aprendo. Diego Charizard (discusión) 16:04 11 oct 2014 (UTC) ¿Estas haciendo un Seinen o que? Diego Charizard (discusión) 18:17 11 oct 2014 (UTC) Un Seinen es una clasificación de Anime/Manga para hombres adultos, l@s Animes/Mangas de esa clasificación incluyen porno y/o peleas extremadamente sangrientas. Diego Charizard (discusión) 18:38 11 oct 2014 (UTC) Te refieres a lo del Seinenadicto o que. PD:En el caso de que sea lo del Seinenadicto es porque en mi curso son asi algunos niños y ademas ayer tube prueba del cuerpo humano y esas cosas. Diego Charizard (discusión) 18:56 11 oct 2014 (UTC) Toshiki que planeas con las fotos que subiste. Diego Charizard (discusión) 21:48 16 oct 2014 (UTC) De ahora en adelante dare Spoilers todos los dias. PD:Broma. Tipico de mi. Diego Charizard (discusión) 22:20 17 oct 2014 (UTC) Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo tengo algunos proyectos propios que no constituyen ni Fan-Fics ni nada: son mi universo de fantasía. Por este motivo, he reescrito el inicio unas cuantas veces, ya que es una de las cosas que debe enganchar a los lectores. No el primer capítulo, pero sí que los siguientes deben tener consistencia y plantear unas incógnitas que hacen que los lectores tengan curiosidad por la trama, pero para esto hace falta una buena base. Si el autor no sabe cómo aprovechar del modo que el quiere esa base, debería cambiarla por otra que no afecte al transcurso de la historia principal y que sirva de apoyo para infinitas posibilidades, como darle más importancia a esos personajes del principio que no parecían importantes y que podrían ser la clave del enigma. Después, a medida que avance la trama, esta se reestructurará por si sola por distintos caminos necesarios para llegar al final deseado. Por este motivo, te aconsejo una cosa que suelo hacer: escribo la idea principal de la historia (yo trabajo con Open Office, así que hago bastantes documentos sin darle mucha importancia), en la que digo: "Este es el protagonista, pasa esto y se tiene que enfrentar a este malo o a esta situación con ayuda de estas personas". Después, todo evoluciona, como es el caso de Pyros, un personaje que yo no sabía que iba a crear hasta que lo necesité. En fin, me he vuelto a enrollar. ¡Hasta la próxima y suerte con Vangukusei! --Lexuam (discusión) 15:12 22 oct 2014 (UTC) Ya hice el episodio 13 de Yu gi oh! Primal Monsters: Yu gi oh! Primal Monsters Cap.13 Byu. PD:Te mando este mensaje porque hace tiempo que lo subi, si no quieres ver mas mi serie dimelo para dejar de hacerla (porque al parecer solo tu la vez). Olvide firmar : / Diego Charizard (discusión) 12:11 25 oct 2014 (UTC) Encontre una Beyblade Fannon Wiki (me parece que estabas buscando una pero no estoy seguro). Aqui esta el link http://es.beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Beyblade_fanon Diego Charizard (discusión) 12:49 25 oct 2014 (UTC) ¡Buenas! Me parece bien eso de que hablemos sobre nuestras propias novelas en lugar de hablar sólo de nuestros Fan-Fics. Ya sabes, para dar más tema de conversación. Mis obras son extrañas: están todas ambientadas en el mismo "Mundo". En este "Mundo", existe nuestro Universo tal y como lo conocemos ahora. Pero también existen otros Universos y Dimensiones paralelas. Los Universos se dividen en Dimensiones y las Dimensiones en Galaxias (es exactamente como en la realidad, pero introduce las Dimensiones por el medio). Estos Universos están aislados, como no podía ser de otra manera, y tienen distintos tipos de vida (si es que tienen seres vivos, claro). Como otro detalle, piensa en todas las mitologías y religiones que existen o han existido. ¿Las tienes? Bien: todo lo que contaban era real. Todos los dioses existen, aunque en distintos Universos y Dimensiones, dependiendo de cada uno. A partir de ese "Mundo", distingo estas historias: "La Leyenda del Guerrero del Tiempo", "La Saga del Profeta Temporal", "Las Aventuras de Saurienth el Grande", "El Ciclo de Geovessender" e "Historias Menores de Nuestra Era". En la primera, se tratan las Historias del Guerrero del Tiempo, un humano del que hablaban las profecías de cierta "secta", "religión", "mitología" (llámale como quieras) y que se dice tiene el poder de parar el Tiempo. Aparece toda su historia, desde que comenzó con sus poderes en la niñez hasta que es un hombre adulto hecho y derecho. En la segunda, se toman las vivencias de Rodrigo, un hombre que aparece como uno de los protagonistas menores de la primera y tío del protagonista. Tiene el poder de volver atrás en el Tiempo sin dañarlo (es complicado) y forma parte de "Los Guerreros del Tiempo". se embarca en un viaje para realizar una especie de unión de todos "Los Guerreros del Tiempo" que hay en el mundo y acaba por investigar a un chico con el que posteriormente se vería atrapado en otro Universo. En la tercera, se narran las aventuras de Saurienth, un adolescente que está a punto de entrar en la Universidad, pero que se ve envuelto en un viaje por todo el mundo por culpa de la misteriosa aparición de dinosaurios reales en su ciudad. En dicho viaje, descubre que tiene poderes de dinosaurio por DE SPOILER!!! y es perseguido por una misteriosa organización de la que no sabe nada. Posteriormente, queda atrapado junto al líder de esta en otro Universo. Es una trama llena de ciencia ficción. En la cuarta, nos desviamos de los dos Universos que habían protagonizado las anteriores historias para entrar en un Universo mencionado en la primera y que hizo alguna pequeña aparición: Geovessender, un Universo desértico habitado por seres metálicos llamados "Geos", dotados misteriosamente de vida y conciencia propia. Aparece la conquista de los tres grandes reinos por parte de un único Geo, como este sucumbe a la oscuridad dejando cuatro discípulos y de cómo se las ingenian los tres reinos para proclamar otros tres reyes. Mientras tanto, surgen algunos héroes legendarios mencionados en profecías, así como sus némesis. Una historia llena de conflictos bélicos, políticos y heroicos. La quinta es más extraña. de hecho, son varias historias, pero todas siguen el mismo esquema: Los protagonistas son personas más o menos normales, e su mayoría adolescentes y, los que no, veinteañeros. Con sus peculiaridades, pero normales. En sus vidas irrumpe de forma misteriosa un adolescente que no quiere dar a conocer su verdadero nombre y que se presenta con un apodo. Transcurren una serie de eventos de dudosa naturalidad y, finalmente, el adolescente desaparece sin dejar rastro. La novela que concluye este conjunto de historias es una compleja e interesante: la protagonista de una de las historias ha pasado su vida (más o menos transcurre treinta años después que las otras historias) investigando sobre aquel adolescente que había conocido. Descubrió un cierto rastro y empezó a contactar y a reunir a todas las personas que habían estado en contacto con él de forma similar. Entre todos, descubren tanto la identidad de aquella como su nombre. Bueno, básicamente, esto es todo. Después, también había pensado en otro Fan-Fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yu-Gi-Oh! TIT), en un Fan-Fic humorístico sobre el Ligue Of Legends y algún que otro proyecto con el RPG Maker. Por cierto, todas las historias están divididas en varias novelas. No sé exactamente en cuantas (ten en cuenta que algunas no están ni empezadas). En fin, creo que me he pasado un poco. ¡Hasta la próxima y suerte escribiendo! --Lexuam (discusión) 17:48 30 oct 2014 (UTC) Vaya, vaya. Con que "Venezziola", ¿eh? Se nota que es tu favorita, tanto por como me la has descrito como por el hecho de que le pusieras ese nombre a tu principal Fan-Fic. También he notado algo sobre algunos nombres: "Kourin", "Kai" (lo de "Renekton" me superó por completo)... Esos nombres significan mucho para ti como autor, si no me equivoco. Después, lo de los "nazinistas", o estoy yo muy equivocado o sé a quiénes le deben su nombre. Por otro lado, la muerte parece tener una gran relevancia en la historia, lo cual le da su propio toque personal. En las mías, casi no mueren personajes que no sean "malvados" o "monstruosos" (recurro más a los tópicos de los que me gustaría) y, por tanto, no tengo muchas historias trágicas. Sólo unas preguntas: ¿Venezziola en qué "Tierra" o en qué "Universo" está? ¿Están tan avanzados tecnológicamente como nosotros ahora? ¿Lo están más o lo están menos? --Lexuam (discusión) 14:32 1 nov 2014 (UTC) Ya veo. Lo mío del Ligue Of Legends tiene como Argumento el tópico-típico: el poder de los seres del Vacío está creciendo demasiado y Kassadin se reúne con el alto Consejo de La Liga (o como se llame la Institución que lo dirige todo) para tomar una decisión. Te paso la Sinopsis que hice: "LIGUE OF LEGENDS: LOS DEFENSORES DE RUNATERRA" "Corren tiempos difíciles en Váloran. Los Nacidos del Vacío están empezando a cobrar demasiado poder. Por esta razón, el Consejo de La Liga de Leyendas decide poner a Kassadin como capitán de una élite especial que contenga a los mejores campeones de las naciones de Runaterra, que deberán enfrentar a los peligros para su mundo sin matarse entre ellos." El argumento es algo complicado, ya que hay que respetar el Lore de los campeones. Sin embargo, cuando la empiece, dos cosas estarán aseguradas: leñazos y risas. En fin, esto es todo, más o menos. Ya tengo el Capítulo 6 de El Nuevo Mundo de los Duelos. Échale un ojo cuando puedas. --Lexuam (discusión) 23:01 1 nov 2014 (UTC) Como ya te dije con Yu-Gi-Oh! Barian, es una lástima, pero casi es inevitable. Es casi imposible dedicarse a cuatro proyectos a la vez. Si quieres, puedo intentar eliminarlos (no lo he hecho con anterioridad y tengo que ponerme con ello para ver cómo es eso de eliminar, pero seguro que podré hacerlo), pero si te interesa puedo dejarlos por si te apetece retomarlos en otro momento, eso a tu elección. Lo del nuevo tipo de Invocación es algo curioso. Hace falta mucha imaginación y una buena idea para inventar un nuevo tipo de Invocación, pero según veo tú tienes suficiente para crear varios tipos. Sin ninguna duda, es natural que te dediques a esto. Yo, personalmente, le voy a dar un poco de espacio al séptimo capítulo de El Nuevo Mundo de los Duelos. Como acostumbro hacer, los Capítulos Impares no tienen Duelos, pero los pares sí, así que ya lo tengo escrito. Sin embargo, no sé si no habré subido mucho las expectativas demasiado con el Capítulo 6 y me preocupa cómo queda el siete y cómo pueda quedar el ocho, así que de momento me concentraré en subir las Cartas usadas en el Duelo y a todo eso antes de subir el capítulo a ver si se me ocurre alguna idea. --Lexuam (discusión) 15:24 4 nov 2014 (UTC) Vaya, vaya, así que una especie de "Guerra de Religiones", por llamarle de alguna manera, ¿no? Siendo tú, no podía ser de otra manera. ¿Siempre aciertas con los temas interesantes? Porque es lo que demuestras en gran medida. Dentro de lo que me has dicho, hay una inmensa cantidad de material para explotar totalmente a tu disposición. Eso es una ventaja terrible frente a otras obras. Espero que si la publicas llegue también a España. Y, sino llega, pues iré a allí a comprarla, por qué no. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir sobre eso, la verdad. Yo aún no empecé a leer el capítulo de Vangukusei porque prefiero esperar a que lo tengas completo. Sino, después veo un cacho y entonces me impaciento por la espera. Y eso de que es "el trabajo de tu vida", me da razones para pensar que va a ser una bomba de historia, en serio. Para cerrar, sólo decir que me está costando investigar sobre el Sintoísmo. Es que uno de los Decks de El Nuevo Mundo de los Duelos va a tener estética Sintoísta. O eso quería yo, pero he cogido algunas cosas de China también ya que me cuesta encontrar cosas. Yo busco sobretodo en Wikipedia, pero a veces es bastante inútil. En fin, nada más. ¡Hasta la próxima y suerte escribiendo! --Lexuam (discusión) 16:01 6 nov 2014 (UTC) No me preguntes cómo funciona, pero he revisado el historial de la página y he visto que nadie más que tú modificaste la página YUGIOH VENEZZIOLA. Según los informes, la modificaste cerca de las tres borrando unos cuantos capítulos, hasta EN NOMBRE DE MI HERMANO, y después otra vez sobre las tres y diez borrando hasta el inicio de la Sinopsis. Ese contenido se puede recuperar sin problemas, pero es raro que figure que lo has modificado si no lo has hecho. No sé qué opinas, pero esto me parece muy raro.--Lexuam (discusión) 17:51 8 nov 2014 (UTC) Ya te había leído en algún comentario eso que tienes planeado y estoy seguro de que, como tú muy bien dices, no me defraudará. El planteamiento de las "Swordblades" es bastante interesante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las dos sagas a mezclar. Estoy deseando ver qué haces con todas las posibilidades que tienes con eses dos mundos. --Lexuam (discusión) 20:53 13 nov 2014 (UTC) ¿Sabes una wiki donde pueda escribir fan-fics de cosas creadas al 100% (Me refiero una wiki anime o algo así) ? Diego Charizard (discusión) 23:21 14 nov 2014 (UTC) Estoy creando mi fan-fics de una serie llamada Warriors of the Elements. Aqui el link: http://es.anime-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_of_the_Elements?venotify=created Diego Charizard (discusión) 23:36 14 nov 2014 (UTC) Me pasaré a echarle un ojo lo más rápido posible, pero no si sé podré hoy. Últimamente a duras penas tengo tiempo para conectarme y estoy visitando la Wiki más bien a eso de las doce, lo cual no me hace ni pizca de gracia (por el tema de que me gusta dormir y tal). Sin embargo, las en las próximas semanas voy a estar bastante ocupado y, como comprenderás, no sé si podré conectarme a Internet. En caso de que pueda, intentaré entrar en la Wiki e echar un vistazo, pero no prometo nada. En fin, igual que ayer, la cama me llama, pero a los mejor leo ahora tu capítulo. Lexuam (discusión) 22:56 22 nov 2014 (UTC) Hay infinitas teorías sobre el Mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh!, pero hay cosas indudables. Por ejemplo: el mundo de GX desembocó en el de 5D's y en el de Zexal. La cuestión es: ¿desciende Zexal de 5D's? También existe otro detalle a tener en cuenta y es la co-existencia de las Invocaciones Xyz y Sincronía al mismo tiempo en Arc V. Con esto, podríamos decir que el principal problema para hacer encajar todos los mundos de Yu-Gi-Oh! es, sobretodo, la relación entre 5D's y Zexal. Esto, sin embargo, podría ser explicado gracias a que sabemos por Arc V que no todas las invocaciones son usadas en todo el mundo al mismo tiempo. Es decir, Yuya y compañía afirmaban que era más bien raro usar Sincronías y Xyz, así como Fusiones. ¿No podría pasar lo mismo en Zexal? Digo, imagina que 5D's y Zexal están en la misma línea temporal. Si están en partes opuestas del mundo, ¿no podría ser posible que ambas invocaciones coexistieran, aunque no se usaran en los mismos sitios. Esto, claro está, tiene más agujeros que un colador. Hasta lo que yo sé, no es nada descabellado decir que Arc V desciende de todas las líneas temporales mencionadas, siendo una fusión perfecta para los fans (infinitas posibilidades de múltiples invocaciones). y, creo que eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima! --Lexuam (discusión) 21:06 27 nov 2014 (UTC) Ola Toshiki soy el creador de Yugioh Zero y vine avisarte que ya subi el capitulo donde evoluciona las cartas de Tsurugi ¡Vaya, uno de Lynx! Es un buen vídeo y una buena teoría. El mismo Youtuber tiene otras teorías (bueno, recopilación de ellas) en este otro vídeo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htDb2qC-s68): Vi y Jinx, Braum y Lissandra y Leblanc con Jarvan IV. Eso sí, cuidado con Lynx: muchos de sus vídeos te pueden destrozar la infancia. --Lexuam (discusión) 15:32 30 dic 2014 (UTC) Ola Toshiki , e creado ya el croos over de YUGIOH ZERO CON YUIOH VENEZIOLA ENTRE UN DUELO CON LOS PROTAGONISTAS DEBERIAS VERLO Y DAR TU OPINION YA EQUE ES UN BUEN DUELO AQUI ESTA EL LINK http://es.yugiohfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_Sp_2_-_Encuentro_del_destino , POSDATA, ESTE FIC CROS OVER TAMBIEN ES DE TU PROPIEDAD YA QUE ERES EL CREADOR DE YUGIOH VNEZIOLA , ATTE:Heriberto (10/20/2015) (14:49) Un saludo y una cosa ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal todo? A mí pero de lo que me gustaría, ya que me gustaría haber leído todo el nuevo contenido de la Wiki y llevo mes y medio de retraso con ello. Aún así, he leído tu último capítulo (aún no se me ha ocurrido nada ingenioso para comentar, y para poner sólo "Gran Capítulo" y nada más, pues como que no me hace mucha gracia personalmente) y me ha gustado mucho. Pude leer las dos versiones (antes del error y después del error) y he de decir que la segunda está mucho más pulida que la primera. Sea como sea, no te venía a hablar de eso, sino de una cosita diferente: entre unos amigos y yo estamos empezando un Blog. Aunque no sabemos cómo vamos a ir tirando ni nada de eso, de momento me parece buena idea. Te paso el enlace para que le eches un ojo si quieres (http://alittlepieceofideas.blogspot.com.es). Ya te aviso, vamos paso a paso y no llevamos tres semanas con él, así que lo que hay es poco y cutrillo, en mi opinión. Venga, ya te he molestado bastante. ¡Hasta la próxima y suerte con todo!--Lexuam (discusión) 19:03 18 ene 2015 (UTC) Ola Toshiki quiero hacer un croz over de Yugioh Zero y Yugioh Veneziolano y quiero pedir tomado a tu personaje rizzo para el crossover Buenos Diarches Toshiki, ¿me recuerdas? Si no me recuerdas da igual : 3 quería descarte un feliz año nuevoooo... (Más atrasado que...) había desaparecido por completo porque mi notbook ya no funciona pero te mandare mensajes de vez en cuando desde mi tablet : D bueno ahora me despido. Diego Charizard (discusión) 20:37 14 jun 2015 (UTC) Hice un croos over con nuestras series con un duelo entre los protagonistas esta es la pagina http://es.yugiohfannon.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_Sp_2_-_Encuentro_del_destino , Atte: Usuario: Heriberto Cheney OLA TOSHIKI , ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE TE PARECERIA UNA SERIE DE YUGIOH MULTIUNIVERSO, DONDE HAY UN TORNEO DONDE COMPITEN TODOS LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE LAS SERIAS QUE SE HAN CREADO, DONDE CADA PARTICIPANTE(S) SON DE OTRO UNIVERSO Y SE REUNEN PARA VER QUIEN ES EL MEJOR Usuario:Heriberto Cheney (1:29 a.m.) 27/10/2015